1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and methods of forming and operating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor devices, increased integration is an important factor in realizing a high performance, low cost devices. Currently, in a two-dimensional memory semiconductor device or in a planar memory semiconductor device, integration is largely affected by a technique of forming a fine pattern, since integration is mainly determined by an area that a unit memory cell occupies. However, since equipment that is required to form a fine pattern is very expensive, economically increasing integration of a two-dimensional memory semiconductor device is limited.